


Spoiled Much?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some comments from Stiles, Derek worries that he's spoiling his daughter too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Much?

 

“Daddy, I need help picking up my toys!”

“Okay baby girl, come on.” Derek began picking up dolls, oblivious to the little girl slowly backing away.

“Oh man, you are so whipped, you are wrapped around that four year old’s finger,” laughed Stiles.

“No I'm not,” growled Derek. “She does what she’s told and doesn’t get spoiled.

"Oh _really_?

**_"Daddy, can I get a new dress?”_ **

**_“Mommy just bought you new dresses the other day baby.”_ **

**_“But this one is purple daddy! And it has sparkles!”_ **

**_“Okay, okay. We’ll go buy it later today okay?”_ **

**_“Yaay! I love you daddy!”_ **

**_“Love you too_ _princess_**.”

"She really wanted that dress. Plus it was on sale.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Derek. That girl plays you like a symphony with her big hazel eyes and that pout.”

“She does not. She earns the things she has.”

“Uh huh. What did she do to earn two dogs?”

Silence.

“My point exactly. Admit it Derek, she has you wrapped around her finger. You’d buy her a house if she asked. In fact, you probably will in a few years.”

“Whatever,” Derek grumbled.

                                      ———————————————————————————————————————

“Do I spoil Tori?”

“Whaa?” replied Braeden, distracted by her intense game of Candy Crush.

“Tori, do I spoil her? Give in too much?”

At that, Derek had his wife’s full attention. She drew her eyebrows together. “Where’s this coming from?”

Derek sighed. “Stiles was here earlier, and he said that I was wrapped around her finger. That I give her everything she asks for. Do I? Am I spoiling our kid? Does that make me a bad parent?”

“I think it’s adorable. You want her to be happy. there’s nothing wrong with that babe. As long as we don’t let it get out of hand.”

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Okay.”

He reached over and turned off the lamp, settling in for bed, tucking Braeden in close to him.


End file.
